McCaslin U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,762 discloses a motor driven remote controlled toy vehicle. This toy vehicle has its rear wheels driven by a motor through a worm gear connection. In one embodiment, an idler steering wheel is mounted centrally of the vehicle toward its front end. This idler steering wheel can be moved through an effective arcuate angle relative to the toy vehicle of just less than 180.degree. to allow the vehicle to be steered to the left, to the right or straight ahead.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,541 discloses a toy vehicle having a battery operated light source and wheel motor within a module. Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,006 discloses a toy having a power operated base module to which various components can be secured to provide a vehicle of desired appearance.